It is generally well known that blockade of potassium (K.sup.+) channels of .beta.-cells of mammals, including a human, will stimulate the insulin release of the .beta.-cells thus offering an alternative way of treating diabetes 2 symptoms in mammals.
Further it is generally well known that blockade of potassium (K.sup.+) channels leads to a depolarization and excitation of living cells. However, until now, no pharmaceutical utility of compounds possessing such activity has been demonstrated although there would be a scientific rationale to suggest that such compounds might have a potential in the treatment of depression and Alzheimer's disease. Such rationale is based upon the fact that a cell excitant probably would stimulate an unspecific release of transmitter substances like serotonin, dopamine and acetylcholine for example.